


He Reminds You Of Him

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta Kawara is less himself than he is a collection of others through memory.</p><p>(Very weird very short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Reminds You Of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [He reminds You Of Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953195) by [Scolopendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre)



He reminds you of him.

No, no, he doesn’t look like him. But he is young, and he is so very similar. He is kind.

He is always darting off to the infirmary, feeling sick, feeling faint.

A stomachache or some other ailment.

As his homeroom teacher, you are always the one to give him the work he’s missed when sick.

He always apologizes and says he’s sorry for being such a burden.

He really does remind you of him.

That’s why it’s funny when it turns out they’ve become the same.

That he and him, by some twisted experiment, had been combined and suddenly you feel as if that is very wrong.

You need to separate them.

You need to take him home, but you’re stopped.

Nageki says not to.

Nageki says,  
That you’ve been wrong this whole time.

And then you don’t see him again for a while.

He reminds you of him;  
No, not your brother anymore,  
He reminds you of somebody else.

It’s because you see him crying, but that’s not all.

No, it’s uncanny, the feeling that…

Those two could easily become the same, and one is long gone but the other is still here.

Another potential king… Royalty in waiting.

And you wonder, what it would be like to hold him. You wonder if it would be the same.

You wonder if you could feel the way you used to, when that other person was alive.

Before you killed him.

So you ask, he turns you down.

You apologize and say you don’t know what you were thinking.

He just reminded you of somebody.

He smiles at you and he says.

It’s okay.

I get that a lot, you know.

The Doctor always says that same thing to me.

And he takes rejection a lot harder than you do.


End file.
